Wreck of the Brinehammer
Description The wrecked ship 'The Brinehammer' can be found along the northern coast of Skyrim, about halfway between Dawnstar and the Solitude Lighthouse. Exploring the ship's interior can be a little confusing due to its leaning position. There are two sub-locations inside the ship - The Brinehammer Below Deck and The Brinehammer Cargo Hold - with some chests, books and regular loot. A Shrine of Kynareth can be found inside as well as some skill books. There is a locked chest in the water beneath the hull crack which contains gold. There is some debris floating above it, with wooden boards and three dead Skeevers. History Little is known about the Brinehammer and its history, as no diary, log or any written material regarding the ship can be found inside it. Judging by the nature of the wreck, one possible explanation for the Brinehammer's wreck is that it ran into a reef or rocks when the tide was in. The sudden crash would have caused the ship to list violently, and this may explain why the remains of some of the crew on board were killed by falling furniture. Enemies *Mudcrabs Notable Loot *Father of the Niben (Archery Skill Book) *Complete Catalogue of Enchantments for Armor (Enchantment Skill Book) *Nirnroot (Outside the ship, near the wreckage site) *Corundum Ore, Ebony Ore, Gold Ore, Malachite Ore and Moonstone Ore *2920, First Seed, v3 (Below Deck) *Clams can be found scattered around the ship. *Daughter of the Niben (Alteration Skill Book) can be found east of this location under a turned over boat with a scattered skeleton and the elusive Scimitar. *Multiple potions *Several Nordic Barnacles on the side of the ship's hull facing the ocean Notes *It is advisable to avoid use of the North door on the lowest level of the ship due to a bug. *There is a hole in the bottom of the ship, giving direct access to the cargo hold section of the ship from the outside. *The chest under the ship has an Apprentice lock. It has gold and other valuable trinkets in it. *As for ingots and ores, the ship contains: Silver, Orichalcum, Malachite , and Corundum . They are on a shelf in the main cabin. *The two doors that are used to enter the cargo hold read The Brinehammer Cargo Hold, but in reality, the world space entered is the the general exterior overworld. Usually this reads as "Skyrim" when being entered from interior cells. *'The Brinehammer Bellow Deck' is likely the only interior cell in Skyrim that features Mudcrabs as enemies. *The unmarked location Sunken Treasures is located north-west of the wreck, the chests lies at the bottom in the ocean. Bugs * On the lower deck of the ship there are two doors leading to the interior of the ship; if you enter the northern door, you will instead end up in the Belowdecks as intended, but underneath the floor in an area that should normally be inaccessible. To exit this area, simply go through the door. * While in the ship's cargo hold, quest markers will direct you to go back through the ship rather than direct you to your destination. * The Mudcrabs may be glitched into the floors of the ship. Appearences * ru:Место крушения "Соленого молота" Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations